


Dragon's Well

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Fisting, Light-Hearted, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They steal breathy moments like this, when the ink is still drying on the expense reports on Erwin’s desk and Levi’s far too impatient with waiting, far too tense and far too eager to show Erwin the exact extent of his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Well

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr anon! prompt: Prompt: fisting. BUT, Levi doing the fisting (maybe with a glove? It is unsanitary after all), making his dear commander shoot dry. And rimming, until E. is so overstimulated he begs him to stop. /anon because I'm a chicken, but currently following u

Levi knows what he likes. He plays Erwin’s body like a finely tuned instrument, plucking the well oiled strings with careful fingers and listening to the pitch of Erwin’s moans, the reedy tones of his breathy whimpers, a symphony come undone and unraveled beneath Levi’s fingertips.

They steal breathy moments like this, when the ink is still drying on the expense reports on Erwin’s desk and Levi’s far too impatient with waiting, far too tense and far too eager to show Erwin the exact extent of his love. This past expedition has seen a drastic decrease in loss, probably strongly in part to the new formation Erwin’s planned out and which they’ve just started to put into practice. Smoke painted the sky with green, and the green of Erwin’s cloak flutters to the floor now, pushed aside in Levi’s haste to get at Erwin’s cock, jutting flushed and rosy from the junction of his thighs. Eager to get his mouth on it, eager to lick love all into the skin, because surely Erwin deserves this reward, deserves to be filled up with all the affection that Levi reserves for only him.

Erwin groans, his head falling back against the armrest of the couch in his office as Levi leans forward to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the weeping head of his cock. His fingers fist through strands of black, and Levi licks and sucks and kitten kisses, salt and tang against his tongue while his fingers dig bruises across the swells of Erwin’s hips where he braces himself steady between his commander’s legs.

His knees ache against the parquet of the wooden floor, but he thinks it’s a small price to pay for having the substantial weight of Erwin’s cock heavy on his tongue, a small price to pay for being allowed to watch the flush crawl across Erwin’s chest where his shirt gapes open, to creep up his neck and up into the swollen curve of Erwin’s lower lip, bitten rosy already even though they’ve just started.

“Do you want my hand or my cock, darling?” he asks, filthy, dirty, pulling off Erwin’s cock and licking meditatively at the swell of his lower lip, where the head’s smeared pearly fluid with his parting kiss. He crawls on top of the couch, pinning in the spread of Erwin’s thighs with his own, admiring the glazed look in Erwin’s eyes for a moment before pressing a harsh kiss into Erwin’s mouth. Teeth click, tongues wrap around each other, and Levi bites away the desperation that settles deliciously thick across the Cupid’s bow of Erwin’s mouth. When he pulls away, Erwin is flushed, lips still parted in soft askance for more, and it’s all Levi can do to resist ripping apart the panels of Erwin’s shirt, freeing himself from the confines of his pants, and pressing in to fill Erwin full of himself. No, he reminds himself sternly, this is a gift for Erwin, a present, and now is not the time nor the place for Levi to indulge his selfish wishes.

“Your hand,” Erwin murmurs, nearly a whisper. Tentative, and Levi sucks in a breath of abject adoration at the trust that paints the irises of Erwin’s eyes a shade of deep blue. “Please,” Erwin adds, just for good measure, but Levi’s already marching over to Erwin’s office desk, sliding open the drawers and pulling out the box of latex gloves and the bottle of oil they keep in here for just such occasions. He rolls one onto his right hand – right hands over your hearts, offer yourselves up – and he smiles to himself as he returns to his position between Erwin’s legs, the bottle of oil held firmly.

“Good boy,” Levi croons, pressing another kiss to the head of Erwin’s weeping cock as he pops open the bottle of oil and slicks up his gloved fingers. Erwin shudders as Levi nips violet splotches into the velvet pillows of his inner thighs where they’ll press up against the straps of the 3DMG and remind him of his aching passion for ages afterwards. Levi gently rubs the pad of his index finger over Erwin’s tightly furled entrance, massaging softly, steadily, until it blossoms beneath his touch, and he slides his finger in neatly, Erwin’s velvet heat wrapping tightly around him.

He massages firm, rough, opening Erwin up, and the muscles accept the stretch with the easy remembrance of familiarity. Levi hums, pressing the flat of his tongue to the seam of Erwin’s balls, and Erwin whines a broken sound that’s caught halfway between his chest and his throat. His middle finger follows, then his ring finger and pinky in rapid succession, stroking the firm nub of Erwin’s prostate with a rhythm that has Erwin’s thigh tensing beneath Levi’s hand, that has sobs spilling from Erwin’s lips as Levi chases the burn of his motions with kisses and sloppy licks to the flushed flesh of Erwin’s cock.

“You want all of it?” he asks, arching an eyebrow up at Erwin. Erwin has one hand fisted in the cushions of the couch, fingers white-knuckled, and the index finger and thumb of the other skirting lazily over one peaked nipple, which looked like it had been pinched and rolled into rosy perkiness. Erwin looks thoroughly, utterly debauched, and Levi savors the view.

“Yes,” Erwin replie breathily, canting his hips toward Levi again and sighing with shuddery pleasure as Levi leans forward to press another kiss to aching flesh, opening his mouth to snug tight around the flared head and sucking lightly. “Come on, Levi, I don’t want to come before we get to the main event.”

Levi pulls off with a small pop, reaching down with his free hand to grab at the bottle of oil he’d left on the floor. “We can’t be having that,” he replies firmly, slathering a liberal coating of oil over the rest of his hand and painting around the rosy wrinkled skin of Erwin’s entrance stretched around him. Wriggling his other four fingers out just the slightest bit, Levi works his thumb underneath, to cradle his palm. “Deep breaths, now, okay?” he asks, looking up to Erwin for affirmation. Erwin nods, reaching out to cradle Levi’s jaw in the palm of his hand, stroking his thumb along the sharp plane of a cheekbone.

Slow, slow, slowly, Levi nudges his curled fist into Erwin until the heel of his hand disappears, the muscle snugging tight around his wrist.

“God,” Erwin hisses, his head falling back against the armrest again with another audible thump. His breaths are ragged, broken as he sobs through clenched teeth, his body a bow of taut tension as he writhes on Levi’s hand.

“Go ahead, Commander,” Levi murmurs, warm exhalations over Erwin’s twitching cock. “Come.”

Control looses its reins, and Erwin dissolves into a cacophony of noises, burbles and babbles and sobs as his orgasm rips crescendos through his body, spurts of come dart silver down Levi’s throat to warm him up from the inside out.

Once the aftershocks have stopped trembling furors through Erwin’s body, Levi brings him down with soft kisses, his hand still encased tightly inside Erwin’s clutching warmth. He licks at his lips, hungry, licking away the last few pearls of come, and a soft shiver rolls its way up Erwin’s spine.

* * *

 

It’s always so much easier after the first battle to get Erwin to surrender command. Always so much easier, to get Erwin worked up again, writhing against his hand, Levi’s knuckles rubbing and massaging firm over the nub of Erwin’s prostate. Always so much easier for Erwin to come, sobbing and hips twitching frantic between Levi’s hand and Levi’s mouth.

But it’s harder, now, too, soft flashes of pain crossing over Erwin’s face every time Levi kisses at the head of his cock, every time his cock slowly starts to fill under the careful weight of Levi’s attentions.

“Last time, please, Lee,” Erwin breathes, and the day’s already passed away, the sunlight walking its shadowy footsteps across the floor to bathe the office in dusky darkness. Levi’s lost track of how many times Erwin’s come, lost track of the number of kiss marks he’s sucked into the velvet of Erwin’s inner thighs.

“Alright,” he agrees, somewhat reluctantly, and lowers his head to lap at the furled skin of Erwin’s entrance snugged around his wrist. Erwin shudders, hands fisting in Levi’s hair and tugging it out of order, straining at its roots. Levi can feel Erwin’s cock twitching against his cheek.

This time, when Erwin comes, his cock jerks frantic against the side of Levi’s face, all but a weak dribble of come spilling over the flushed skin. Not enough to bother with, and Levi rubs it back into Erwin’s skin with his free hand as he laps at Erwin’s skin stretched tight around him, trying to memorize the taste.

“Wait, Levi, wait, please, stop.” Erwin’s all but sobbing now, his hands fisted tight in Levi’s hair as Levi works him past the point of pleasure with licks and sucks and kitten kisses. “Levi!”

There’s a note of desperation in his voice now, and this, more than anything else, makes Levi pull off, makes him relocate his soft motions of affection to Erwin’s kiss-scarred thigh instead.

With soft murmurs and even softer movements, Levi slowly, reluctantly, slips out of Erwin, peeling off the glove and letting it drift unceremoniously to the floor as he climbs up onto the couch, weighing down Erwin again, like he always has.

The heated bulge of his cock, neglected, presses against Erwin’s rib, and Erwin, still giddy and light-headed, palms at it absentmindedly, reveling in Levi’s gasps and whimpers. Erwin knows what he likes, and when he’s caught his breath again, he’ll play Levi’s body like a finely tuned instrument, a conductor to the orchestra.


End file.
